Morgan's Song
by kt628
Summary: a morgan/shawn fanfic, kinda based of the taylor swift song marys song. read the first page to find out more i guess?
1. The Basics

MORGAN'S SONG

Okay so this Fanfic is a Shawn & Morgan one. In it Shawn & Cory are 18 and seniors, Morgan is 16 and a sophomore at John Adams, and Shawn is living in the apartment with Jack and Eric.

Later on I'll have her singing Mary's song by Taylor Swift to Shawn probably in about the last few chapters or so.

It's mainly in Morgan's point of view but there are parts of Shawn's.


	2. The Begining

Morgan's point of view

"Hey guys," I said to my older brother Cory Matthews and his incredibly cute best friend Shawn Hunter.

"Morgan how many times have I told you not to bug me and Shawn during school," Cory said as he opened his locker.

Surprise surprise, his locker is full of pictures of Topanga. "Wow Cor, your lockers getting kinda stalkerish there," I joked patting him on his back.

"Oh shut up and go bug someone else," he screamed annoyed, "come on Shawn, lets go"

"Bye Shawn," I say flirtatiously I say as I watch them walk away, and then suddenly he turned around and winked at me. That just possibly made my day.

XXX

When I got home the first thing I do is change into my most flirty outfit. Shawn's been coming after school here for about, well, since they started school and they are gonna be here in 3.2.1. I heard the door slam.

"Shawn that was incredible," I hear Cory say in the kitchen, "four homeruns in one game, WOW!"

I run from my room into the kitchen, I also ran right into Shawn.

"Woah there cutie, where you going in such a hurry?" he questioned as he caught me in his arms.

"Uh I was just uh," crap, "I was just gonna get a soda before I go and study."

"Whatcha studying?" he asked still not letting me go.

"I have this big test tomorrow on this book, uh ro-ro" oh god this is one of the worst days of my life.

"Romeo & Juliet?" he laughed, god I _love_ his laugh.

"Yeah that's it," I say ripping out of his arms, running to the fridge for a diet cola hey I don't wanna look fat and ran into my room.


	3. The Party

XXX

"Hello?" I ask picking up my cell.

"_Morgan guess what?!" _it was my best friend Lindsay.

"What?" I ask jumping onto my bed.

"_Trish is throwing a party Friday and I decided to crash, you in?" _She asked as I turned on my stereo.

"Hmm, a chance to be around, hot older, guys all night? Uhh duh! I'll just spend the night over there. What time should I be there?"

"Come_ around 6 so we can talk wardrobe"_

"Kay, I'll see you at school tomorrow bye!"

Hmm, what to wear?

XXX

Friday Afternoon

"Come on Cor, you have to go to this party!" I heard Shawn say as I walk toward my locker.

"I don't know Shawnie"

"So you guys going to Trish's party tonight too, sweet." I say leaning on to some lockers.

Cory turned to me, "Shawn what's she talking about?" He questioned, pointing to me.

"Well Cory, I'm guessing she's going to tonight's party too" Shawn answered.

"But, she's a sophomore, this is a senior party"

"Then you're also forgetting Lindsay, Trish's little sister is my best friend."

"Bu-Bu"

"Bye guys, see you later tonight" I say walking up the stairs.

XXX

"You're wearing _that_ to the party?" Lindsay asked opening her door.

"Please, you think I would get away from the rents wearing this?" I asked laying out my outfit of fishnet stockings, kitten heels a black mini skirt and a pink tank top.

"Ha-ha nice choice, now lets work on mine" she says walking up to her room.

XXX

"Man this party is AMAZING!," I scream taking a sip of my beer.

"Yea it is" Lindsay replied "come on, let go dance" she said grabbing my hand.

After about an hour of dancing and a few beers later, I was totally out of it.

"Hehe, oh my god! Hey Shawn!" I screech grabbing Shawn into a hug.

"Morgan?!"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing silly, I'm dancing."

"Morgan" he grabbed my shoulders and made me face him, "are you drunk?"

I give a little giggle "maybe…"

"Morgan come with me."

"Okay Mr. Sexy" I say as he dragged me into the bathroom.

Shawn's point of view

"Morgan, what the fuck were you thinking?" I question as I'm holding back her long beautiful blonde hair as she throws up in the toilet.

"What, you drink all the time" she says into the toilet.

She had me there "you can't go home, your parents would kill you. You can stay in my apartment for the weekend, trust me you'll need time away from everything after you get this hangover in the morning."

"but, I was gonna…"she threw up again"..Stay here" she finished wiping her mouth.

"no your not" I say wondering if I'm feeling this way because she's like a little sister, or if I feeling this was for another reason.

"What about Eric?" she questioned knowing perfectly well her older brother would kill her if he found out she got completely wasted.

"He and jack got in a fight earlier tonight, he's staying at the house for a little while" I answer helping her up the stairs and into my car.

"Wait" she said as I lay her down in my backseat, "where's Cory?"

"He left early so he could have phone date with Topanga while she's at her grandparents" I say hoping into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Oh" she mumbled already falling asleep.

XXX

As we got to the apartment complex, I gently lift her up and carried her into the elevator and up to the 7th floor.

She woke up when I put her down to get my keys.

"Hold one, when we get inside, ill give you some pajamas and you can sleep in my room while you're here" I say as I picked her back up and brought her to my bedroom.

"Thanks" she muffled into my chest.

After Morgan was taken care of I crashed onto the couch.


End file.
